batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrBlonde267/New animated Batman movie Bad Blood release date announced
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment will make Batman: Bad Blood available on Blu-ray Deluxe Edition, Blu-ray Combo Pack and DVD on February 2, 2016. The film will be available in Digital HD on January 19, 2016. We have some information about the upcoming movie's plot from the press release: The mysterious disappearance of Batman, coupled with the emergence of powerful and malevolent new villains in Gotham City, force Nightwing (voice of Sean Maher) and Robin (Stuart Allan) to take crime-fighting into their own hands – while simultaneously searching for their missing leader. They’re not alone for long. New super heroes Batwoman (Yvonne Strahovski) and Batwing (Gaius Charles) – each armed with her/his own sensibilities, physical abilities and crime-fighting tools – arrive in Gotham to assist in the cause. As this new “family” strives to find its own dynamic, chilling clues lead the group to suspect the Dark Knight may have gone over to the dark side. It’s up to the entire Bat team to uncover the truth before Gotham City falls prey to its greatest threat yet. Batman: Bad Blood will be available on Blu-rayTM Deluxe Edition for $29.96 SRP, Blu-rayTM Combo Pack for $24.98 SRP and on DVD for $19.98 SRP. The Blu-rayTM Combo Pack includes a digital version of the movie on Digital HD with UltraViolet. The Blu-ray™ Deluxe Edition will include the Blu-Ray™ Combo Pack, along with an exclusive Nightwing figurine in a numbered limited edition gift set. Fans can also own Batman: Bad Blood in Digital HD on January 19 via purchase from digital retailers. We also have a listing of special features available on the various editions. DVD * An exclusive sneak peek at the next DC Universe Original Movie, Justice League vs. Teen Titans. Blu-ray™ Combo Pack * An exclusive sneak peek at the next DC Universe Original Movie, Justice League vs. Teen Titans. * Featurette – “Putting the Fight in the Gotham” – Batman is the world’s greatest detective, but he is also a formidable fighter. This documentary reveals the magic and strategy behind some of the best-choreographed fights in the latest animated film offering, Batman: Bad Blood. * Featurette – “Expanding the Family of Batman” – From the Golden Age to today’s current super heroes, the Batman family has both increased in numbers and, occasionally and dramatically, lost some of its members. Each family member brings about a new shade to the Batman mythos while providing an exciting new perspective to the storytelling. This documentary is about the introduction of Batwoman and Batwing into the Batman family in this all-new animated film. * From the DC Comics Vault – Two 22-minute ** Batman: The Brave and the Bold - “The Knights of Tomorrow” ** Batman: The Animated Series - “Avatar” Blu-ray™ Deluxe Edition * Exclusive Limited Edition Nightwing Figurine * An exclusive sneak peek at the next DC Universe Original Movie, Justice League vs. Teen Titans. * Featurette – “Putting the Fight in the Gotham” – Batman is the world’s greatest detective, but he is also a formidable fighter. This documentary reveals the magic and strategy behind some of the best-choreographed fights in the latest animated film offering, Batman: Bad Blood. * Featurette – “Expanding the Family of Batman” – From the Golden Age to today’s current super heroes, the Batman family has both increased in numbers and, occasionally and dramatically, lost some of its members. Each family member brings about a new shade to the Batman mythos while providing an exciting new perspective to the storytelling. This documentary is about the introduction of Batwoman and Batwing into the Batman family in this all-new animated film. * From the DC Comics Vault – Two 22-minute Episodes ** Batman: The Brave and the Bold - “The Knights of Tomorrow” ** Batman: The Animated Series - “Avatar” You can check out the trailer below! Category:Blog posts